mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commander Hotaru
Worthless edits Please stop making worthless edits. It really isn't helping this wiki. Furthermore, it's tedious to clean up everything you messed up, so if you're going to edit, make them worthwhile. Ermacpunk15 12-31-11 12:51 (UTC) Ermac is right. Edits are meant to be usefull not worthless. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 06:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well excuse me but my edits are not that bad, I am only trying to correct Shao Kahn's spelling, that is how his name is officially spelled. Its never been spelled as "Shao Khan" in the biographies or subtitles or anywhere for that matter it is still how his name is usually spelled. Also about Chameleon's place of origin, which is presumably Zaterra, that has never even been established, we can't just have it on there it is not even officially stated before in the whole series. His origin "maybe" Zaterra but we still cannot have it on here. So will you please leave my edits alone it does not even matter how small they are, I don't really mean to "mess them up" I am just trying to post what is right.Commander Hotaru 07:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Those weren't the edits they were talking about. I believe they were referring to edits on Cyrax and others, where you did absolutely nothing. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 07:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) First off, there's no need to be a smart ass about it. Second, he was refering to your edits where you did jack sh*t and just did it to, basicly, earn a badge. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 07:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I am not trying to be rude here, I was only trying to correct Shao Kahn's name on those pages and you all are just reverting his name back to "Shao Khan", thats not how his name is spelled. I am not trying to earn badges on purpose Tremorfan94, there is just nothing big I could think of to edit but all I could find was a few spelling errors. What pages did I edit that I didn't do anything Cupcake? If you all don't need me here, have it your way but all I was trying to do was correct spelling errors. Please do not talk mean to me alright? It really makes me feel bad.Commander Hotaru 07:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Now now, people, there's no need to be rude to Hotaru. He only has a few bad edits that are made up by his good edits. I'll be pointing out the bad edits here: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fujin&diff=prev&oldid=150382 http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tremor&diff=prev&oldid=151214 http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tasia&diff=prev&oldid=151216 http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=No_Face&diff=prev&oldid=151217 For Fujin, you did absolutely nothing to change the page. Edits like these are considered achievement hunting. The Achievement System counts useless edits like these as points, allowing you to get further into the leaderboard without really trying. Anywho, just be careful in the future. For the other three, they were all killed, so you literally removed that for no reason. Aside from these edits, you've done great work by correcting the spelling of Kahn on all of these pages. Keep up the good work, and again, be careful with edits similar to the Fujin one. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 10:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't being rude, I was referring to the pages where he did absolutely nothing, that's what I meant by "useless edits". Ermacpunk15 ' We are many, you are but one.' 12-31-11 2:18 (UTC)